


Mysteries

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is going on but Don has no idea what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysteries

The first hint he gets that something is strange is when Edgerton raises the possibility of magic to account for the anomaly in Charlie's data and Charlie doesn't immediately scoff at him.

He does not think much of the huddled conversation that Charlie and Edgerton share afterwards, only assumes Charlie is seeking clarification.

He does not think much of Charlie disappearing into the garage or the speculative gleam in his eyes, neither of those things are unusual.

But he swears he sees a red haired woman in the garage out of the corner of his eye, but she is gone before he can turn his head.

He thinks he sees her again two days later and he doesn't ask Charlie (because he's not sure how to ask if he's seen a disappearing red head) but he thinks Charlie is looking more contemplative than usual.

He's finally suspicious when Charlie opens up a whole new collection of chalk boards and starts working on something that he refuses to put any words to. By that time however Edgerton has disappeared, Charlie has put up a wall of math babble and the case is going nowhere.

He has never been less surprised when someone with 'higher clearance' comes to take it away from him.

Charlie knows exactly what's going on but isn't telling, Edgerton has shown back up to tell him to hand over the case and forget about it and the red head is apparently named Willow.

With everything he's learnt about his brother in the last few years Don shouldn't be surprised about how well Charlie can keep a secret, it's just that Don has a feeling that this is a really good one.


End file.
